Of Heart and Soul
by SpiritVoice
Summary: Legolas meets and falls in love with a Princess Of Rohan, named Layandrial. She's everything he's ever wanted ina maide, but there's one problem; she carries a child of the light. Follow their epic romance!
1. Default Chapter

Layandrial is the sister of Eomer and Eowyn. When she was barely five, her father arranged her marriage to the future King of Valnoria. She grew up a happy child, and was worshiped by her uncle Theoden, after her parents died. Unfortunately, because the marriage agreement had been valid, and made between the two fathers, Theoden could do nothing. Layandrial (Layla) had to marry Galimier upon her sixteenth birthday. The day came, and Layla married him, effectively dooming herself to an unhappy life. Galimier was a cruel husband; abusive at times, and unfaithful. Because she lived in Valnoria, a three day's journey from Rohan, nobody there could do anything. Within three years, she became pregnant, with their first child. When she was eight months along, word was sent from Rohan to send all of Valnoria's forces to Helms Deep, for the upcoming battle. Due to the marriage bonds, Galimier had to honor the agreement, and fight alongside Aragorn, who hated him upon meeting. Even Theoden hates Galimier, and none were to mournful when he was killed in battle. There is a secret about Layla's pregnancy that will be found out throughout the course of the story, but the main storyline is Layla's relationship to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn Arwen Bilbo Boromir Denethor Elrond Eomer Eowyn Faramir Frodo Galadriel Gandalf Gimli Legolas Merry Pippin Sam King Theoden Treebeard 


	2. At A King's Banquet

Layandrial Chapter 1  
  
This starts off in the First scene in Rohan in Return of the King. In the banquet hall. As Always, Enjoy.  
-Arden Andridge  
  
****************** "So we raise our glasses in toast and remembrance."  
  
All in the hall toasted the lost, and drank deeply, then commenced to eating. Spirits were high, but all were remembering those who had died. Merry and Pippin were keeping the party lively, and entertaining all. Aragorn was trying to have a good time, but he carried a heavier burden than all around him. Next to him, the Lady Eowyn was laughing with the hobbits; her cheeks rosy and face alight. On Aragorn's other side sat Legolas, across from Gimli, and the two were in a heated conversation about who had slain the most. Theoden sat at his throne, Gandalf at his side, observing the banquet, and talking quietly. It was then that a priest walked into the hall, and bowed to Eowyn. Aragorn could see Eowyn subtly rolling her eyes as the priest bowed low.  
  
"My Lady."  
  
"Father Prescottie."  
  
"You have been absent at prayer these past weeks. I shall look for you tomorrow."  
  
The man turned and went to talk to the king, leaving Eowyn in a simmering rage. Aragorn merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"One of our wretched high priests. Prescottie. Yes, I've neglected to go to prayer. My mind has been focused on other matters. But I shall go tomorrow. If only to keep your sister company."  
  
Aragorn cocked his head at her confused.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yes. Layandrial. Our younger sister. Queen Layandrial, actually. You might have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her husband. King Galimier of Valnoria?"  
  
Aragorn had the grace to look down at his plate, as he struggled not to think ill of the dead.  
  
"I did meet him."  
  
"I do not usually speak ill of the dead, my lady, but I must say I was not sorry to see him go."  
  
Gimli spoke with conviction, and Legolas nodded his agreement.  
  
"Nor was I, Master Dwarf. And nor was she. Though she is left with a fatherless child, it shall be better this way."  
  
Aragorn looked straight at Eowyn, hearing the sorrow in her voice.  
  
"How old is the child?"  
  
"Not yet born, my lord. But nine months in her belly."  
  
Legolas grimaced and looked down. It was not often that Elven children were born, and so he knew the importance of a birth.  
  
The conversation would have gone on, but there was a sudden commotion at the end the entrance to the hall. A very pregnant woman had walked briskly out of the chapel, followed by a hoard of priests, including Father Prescottie, who had somehow returned to the chapel during the conversation. He tried to stop her.  
  
"My Lady Layandrial. You must continue to prayer. It is the only way for you to be saved."  
  
Layandrial whirled on the priest, and out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw Eowyn wince.  
  
"Do not talk to me of prayer old man. Where was god when hundreds of men died at the fortress? Where was god when I was trapped in Valnoria, alone and afraid. Where was GOD, when Wormtounge poisoned my father into making my marriage arrangement with the King of Valnoria. I don't want to hear of your God. You have me spending hours a day praying to him. And what has he done for me. NOTHING."  
  
With that, she turned around, and burst out of the hall, leaving all the priests stone still. Immediately, Eomer and Eowyn were on their feet, but Eowyn motioned for Eomer to stay, before running out of the hall after her sister. Eomer sat down dejected, placing him next to Aragorn. Legolas leaned over to talk to Eomer.  
  
"Why is she trapped in the chapel all day."  
  
Eomer shook his head sadly.  
  
"When Layla came to stay with us, immediately after my uncle sent the cry for help, she was in prayer with Eowyn. Nothing uncommon; they've both been raised devoutly. I was still banished at the time. Apparently, there was a message, from the Lady Galadrial. She spoke to Layla , and put her hand on her belly. She blessed the baby, saying that it was a child of the light, not an evil son of Galimier. She also said that the baby would not arrive until the shadow of Sauron had been banished from the world, and light restored."  
  
"Frodo and the ring."  
  
Gimli murmured. Eomer nodded.  
  
"The babe is late. By two weeks. Eowyn and Layla believe it won't be born until Frodo destroys the ring."  
  
"Then Godspeed to Frodo."  
  
Aragorn spoke quietly, and all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
************ I know it's a little far fetched, but it gets better. Please review!!! 


End file.
